Patch Version 113
Patch Version 113, also known as D-Day 70: Rise of Heroes, is a major content game patch released on 11 February 2014. It features new dungeons, with an extended cap to Lv. 70. History It began as any normal day. The clear blue skies gave away no hint of the cruel fate that was awaiting the innocent citizens of Saint Haven. It was this day that Darkness scored a victory, as Saint Haven crumbled in the march of evil. Leading the army of Dragon Followers into Saint Haven was the traitor Ignacio, who used to guard the royal castle. The troops of Saint Haven were completely... ...taken off guard, and by the time realization hit them, it was too late. The city was burning to waste… all under the watchful eyes of a dark dragon perched at the highest point of royal castle. Saint Haven had fallen. But all hope is not yet lost. As a new land is discovered, and new challenges are unearthed, the war against evil has only just begun. Changelog New Content General * Level Up cap increase from 60 to 70 * New Saint Haven * 5 New Anu Arendel Stages added * New Passive skills at level 65 & EX Skills at level 70 (skill book is not required) * Dragon Jade System. Find out more from NPC Blacksmith Merlin! * "Like!" system. Find out more from NPC Events Planner Irine! * Main Quest continuation Cash Shop * Limited Edition Costume (with weapons) * Cute Lassie Pet * Cute Lassie Pet Accessories Updates General For level 1 to level 60 dungeons: * Dragon Jade can be obtained from Level 40 onwards. * Different items are dropped for each difficulty level. * Items related to suffixes and potentials have been removed. For Level 61 to level 70: * Daily Quests from level 61 to 70 are given by new NPC "Blacksmith Merlin". * Top grade jewel "Flawless Agate, Flawless Alteum and Flawless Diamond" added to be used for enhancement from Level 61~70. * Level 70 Talisman added. It can be obtained in Anu Arendel Abyss mode dungeons. * When you achieve max level, you will get Flawless Diamond instead of the Polished Diamond for additional quest reward. * Adjustments based on Level 70 has been added to Colosseum adjustments. * Masters above level 60 who party up with their apprentice will not get EXP. * Cooking level limit has been changed to Level 70. * Daily/weekly mission attainment condition limit has been changed to level 70 * Wonderful Theme Park "Treacherous Path", "Monastery Treasure Warehouse" and "Boss Rush (Saint Haven)" maximum level limit increased to level 70. * "Beginner's Energy" is not applied from Level 60~70. For Anu Arendel dungeons onwards: * Enhanced Champion monsters (blue name monsters). * Gold dropping "Goldblin" monster may randomly appear instead of Champion monsters. * Easy difficulty level is removed. * Abyss level difficulty adjusted according to the number of party members. Monster stats, attained EXP, item drop rate and FTG amount consumed are changed accordingly. * "Telesia’s Elixir" will be dropped in Master mode dungeons. Item changes due to Dragon Jade system: * Existing Magic~Legend grade items until Lv60 will be identified as (Old Item) in the tool tip, with the exception of Level 60 Unique/Legend grade items (eg. Desert Dragon Sword). * New Magic~Epic grade items obtained or crafted after new patch are new items that can be equipped with Dragon Jade. * Suffix materials of all levels (eg. Pacultas's Mutant) can now be traded. * Potential pouch given as reward for Collection Book has been changed to Dragon Jade Pouch Saint Haven Renewal: * Opening video showing the rebuilding of Saint Haven will automatically be shown when you enter the game for the first time after downloading the Level 70 patch. You can watch it again by clicking the button on the bottom left. * Royal Castle Underground can be accessed from a separate gate in Saint Haven. * NPC Royal Guards are no longer in charge of warp, please find the Warp Guides. * Royal Guards will now only warp you to the Royal Castle. * Now no longer able to right-click on map to travel to an NPC or location automatically. * Farm channel is removed. You can now go to the farm directly from the portal "Monastery Common Farm Zone" at the lower west side of Saint Haven, or from NPC "Farm Manager Tori" in Lotus Marsh. * Goddess's Sympathy Store removed. Goddess's Sympathy can be exchanged for Goddess's Breath at the Goddess's Breath Store. Nest related changes: * Entry ticket requirement for Typhoon Kim Nest and Professor K Nest, normal and Hell mode, is removed. The entry tickets will not be dropped anymore. * Dragon Buff remote quest item "Jakard's Noble Soul" will now be dropped from Desert Dragon Nest Hard Core. * Title obtained for "Defeat Sea Dragon Serpentra" achievement is renamed to "Guardian Protector" Cash Shop * Removal of functional item "Potential Extractor" Altea's Gacha-Box Update * Added: Topaz Gust Dragon Mount * Removed: Shiny White Reindeer Fixes * Barbarian's Bone Crash additional buff wrongly increasing Magical ATK * Desert Dragon Nest Sandworm Infinite Sandstorm bug * Stats of each class shown at Character Creation screen is fixed * Unable to see other character's Unique Heraldry when inspecting * Colosseum Ranking icon randomly show as lower rank External Links *The Rise Of Heroes Game Patch *D-Day 70: Rise of Heroes Category:Patch Updates